


I share with you this dream

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je veux l'amour [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dramatic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Con questa storia in due parti inizio la mia nuova raccolta di ff AU su Elijah e Tristan, una raccolta intitolata "Je veux l'amour". E' un'ipotetica stagione 6 di The Originals, con la partecipazione di personaggi di The Vampire Diaries, nuovi e vecchi nemici, intrighi e ostacoli. Ma, come si può notare fin da questa storia, Elijah e Tristan sono più forti di prima perché sono insieme, il loro legame ha resistito a ogni prova e adesso stanno per rifondare la Strix a New Orleans. Non mancheranno i contrasti, naturalmente, ma il loro amore sarà sempre più potente di tutti i litigi e le incomprensioni.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**I share with you this dream (prima parte)**

_Blue Sea_ __  
The spring of human souls  
We're children of the sea  
The horion's our home  
We're children of the sea  
You'll see blue sea in our eyes  
We're children of the sea  
Twice we play with the sun  
I share with you this dream!

_(“I share with you this dream” – Amberian Dawn)_

 

Dopo quasi un anno e mezzo di lavori, eseguiti dai migliori architetti e giardinieri che era riuscito a trovare, Tristan De Martel poteva finalmente dirsi soddisfatto. Davilla Estate era ritornata la stessa di un tempo, maestosa ed elegante, mentre i giardini attorno erano delle vere e proprie opere d’arte: fiori di tutti i colori e profumi allietavano le aiuole, le siepi erano perfettamente ordinate e copie di statue antiche ornavano i viali.

Sì, Davilla Estate era di nuovo un capolavoro e il degno quartier generale per la nuova Strix che lui avrebbe rifondato insieme ad Elijah.

Tristan aveva sovrinteso personalmente a tutti i lavori e adesso, in piedi davanti alla villa, ammirava compiaciuto la splendida dimora e il raffinato giardino.

Solo un piccolo neo minava la sua totale soddisfazione e il giovane Conte controllò l’orologio che aveva al polso con un gesto stizzito.

Perché Elijah non era ancora lì con lui? Aveva detto che sarebbe arrivato alle dieci in punto, ma era in ritardo di quasi un’ora. Non era da lui. E perché non lo aveva nemmeno chiamato per avvertirlo che avrebbe tardato?

Quella sarebbe dovuta essere una giornata speciale per loro. Prima di riorganizzare la Strix e reclutare nuovi membri, Tristan aveva pensato di trascorrere quella prima giornata, e la conseguente notte, da solo con Elijah a Davilla Estate. Avrebbero pranzato in giardino e poi passeggiato per i viali ornati da siepi, fiori e statue, ammirando le bellezze che erano state create per loro e per la raffinata cerchia di vampiri che avrebbe dimorato in quella villa. Tristan aveva già organizzato il servizio di catering per il pranzo in giardino e anche per la cena a lume di candela che sarebbe stata apparecchiata per i due amanti nel salone principale. E la più lussuosa ed elegante delle stanze da letto era stata preparata per loro, per trascorrervi quella prima notte.

L’inaugurazione di Davilla Estate si sarebbe svolta qualche giorno dopo con un grande party, una vera e propria festa per celebrare in grande stile il ritorno della Strix a New Orleans, ma quel primo giorno e quella prima notte sarebbero dovuti essere solo per loro.

Invece Elijah tardava e non si era nemmeno degnato di avvertirlo…

 _Certo, a Elijah non è mai interessata Davilla Estate e nemmeno la Strix,_ cominciò a sussurrare la voce del sospetto nella mente del Conte.  _Ha cercato di distruggerla fin dall’inizio, ha ucciso la sua stessa discendenza e poi ha lasciato il lavoro sporco a Klaus e Marcel, facendo loro sterminare i membri superstiti e incendiando questa villa. Perché mai dovrebbe essere felice della sua ricostruzione?_

Tristan non sapeva se sentirsi deluso, indignato o semplicemente addolorato: aveva fatto così tanti piani per quella giornata e quella notte con Elijah e adesso doveva accettare il fatto che il suo Sire non fosse minimamente interessato a tutto ciò e che lo avesse assecondato solo per togliergli questo capriccio.

Era talmente immerso in tali pensieri da non accorgersi che Elijah, nel frattempo, era arrivato e, dopo averlo osservato per qualche minuto, valutando tutte le emozioni che trasparivano dal volto del suo giovane amante, gli si era avvicinato silenziosamente.

“Ti chiedo perdono per il ritardo, Tristan, ma c’è stato un contrattempo” gli disse, “anzi, purtroppo si tratta di un vero e proprio problema che richiederà la mia presenza a Mystic Falls.”

 _Mystic Falls. Hayley. C’era da immaginarselo,_ pensò Tristan. Che sciocco, non avrebbe dovuto più nemmeno sentirsi deluso, dopo tanti anni avrebbe dovuto abituarsi al fatto che lui sarebbe sempre venuto per secondo… eppure ancora quella consapevolezza gli pungeva il cuore come uno stiletto d’argento.

“Un branco di lupi ha cercato di assalire la scuola di Hope” spiegò Elijah in tono grave. “Per fortuna lei e gli altri ragazzi stanno bene e i lupi sono stati neutralizzati, ma il fatto in sé è molto sospetto e mi preoccupa.”

Tristan sbuffò per nascondere la propria tristezza.

“Bene, dunque immagino che prenoterai il primo aereo per Mystic Falls” commentò, prendendo il cellulare. “Molto bene, allora sarà meglio che avverta subito il servizio di catering di annullare tutto.”

Elijah gli prese la mano che teneva il cellulare tra le sue e lo guardò profondamente negli occhi.

“Partirò per Mystic Falls domani” dichiarò, “perché questa è la nostra giornata e notte speciale a Davilla Estate e non voglio perderla. E, anzi, voglio chiarire una cosa: non andrò a Mystic Falls da solo. Tu sei il mio compagno, fai parte della famiglia e, pertanto, verrai con me.”

Il cuore di Tristan iniziò a battere furiosamente a quelle parole e solo con molta fatica riuscì a dominarsi: Elijah aveva veramente detto che lui  _era il suo compagno_? Che adesso anche lui  _faceva parte della famiglia_? Non riusciva a crederci. Non ricordava nemmeno più per quanto tempo avesse sperato inutilmente di ascoltare quelle parole e, adesso che le aveva sentite, pensava di averle sognate.

Tuttavia non voleva che Elijah si avvedesse del suo turbamento e tentò di nasconderlo con una battuta pungente.

“Se dirai qualcosa del genere in presenza della tua amica lupetta le farai venire una crisi isterica” replicò.

“Le reazioni di Hayley non mi riguardano” fu la decisa risposta del vampiro Originale, che adesso stringeva ancora più teneramente la mano di Tristan e gli si faceva sempre più vicino. “Questa è la realtà e sarà meglio che tutti, non solo Hayley, lo comprendano e lo accettino prima possibile.”

Lasciò la mano di Tristan, ma solo per stringerlo tra le braccia e baciarlo a lungo, intensamente. Era sereno, nonostante la preoccupazione per il misterioso attacco dei lupi alla scuola di Hope. Quelli erano nemici e lui li avrebbe affrontati, ma la tranquillità gli derivava dal fatto di essere in pace con se stesso e con i propri sentimenti. Non avrebbe più dovuto tormentarsi o chiedersi se anteporre o meno la famiglia al giovane che amava, adesso Tristan era diventato parte della sua famiglia e, come tale, sarebbe stato al suo fianco per combattere chiunque minacciasse i Mikaelson.

Staccandosi lentamente dalle labbra di Tristan, Elijah gli rivolse un sorriso.

“Penso che il cellulare non ti serva, rimettilo pure nella tasca della giacca” gli disse scherzosamente. “Dunque, in che modo pensavi di iniziare questa giornata a Davilla Estate?”

“Pensavo di iniziarla  _un’ora fa_ ” rispose il giovane Conte, facendosi ancora una volta scudo dell’ironia per non rivelare l’emozione che lo pervadeva.

“Non mi sono scusato a sufficienza con  _Milord_? Che disdicevole mancanza, la mia” sorrise di nuovo il vampiro Originale. “Dovrò impegnarmi molto durante questa giornata, e in particolar modo  _questa notte,_ per farmi perdonare…”

Suo malgrado, Tristan si sentì arrossire e decise che sarebbe stato meglio cambiare argomento.

“Molto bene, dunque. Il mio programma prevedeva di passeggiare per i giardini fino all’ora di pranzo, che sarà servito nel patio della villa” disse in fretta.

“Il programma è perfetto” ribatté Elijah, prendendo Tristan sottobraccio. “Che aspettiamo, allora? Vogliamo iniziare da questa parte? Non ho mai avuto modo di ammirare le bellezze floreali di Davilla Estate, purtroppo ero troppo impegnato a difendermi dai nemici che si aggiravano per le stanze della villa.”

Tristan si inalberò subito a quelle parole.

“Non erano tuoi nemici, erano la  _tua discendenza_ ” chiarì. “Sei stato tu a volere che diventassero tali per…”

Elijah si fermò e prese per le spalle Tristan. Di nuovo il suo sguardo incatenò quello azzurro del giovane.

“Ho commesso molti errori in passato, ma adesso vorrei ricominciare da capo. Tu non puoi proprio dimenticare? Posso diventare l’uomo che hai sempre voluto. Vuoi permettermelo?”

Tristan, sopraffatto dall’emozione, non riuscì a rispondere, ma la luce turchese dei suoi occhi rispose al suo posto. Elijah sarebbe dunque stato il leader della nuova Strix, al suo fianco, così come aveva sempre desiderato? Non riusciva proprio a credere che tutto ciò che aveva sognato per secoli si stesse avverando nella maniera più completa e perfetta possibile.

Ancora una volta Elijah si impossessò delle sue labbra e, in quel bacio profondo e intimo, il Conte De Martel perse gli ultimi brandelli della propria dignità. Si abbandonò tra le braccia del suo Sire, ricambiando il bacio, avvinghiandosi alla sua schiena, dimenticando qualsiasi altra cosa non fosse il corpo di Elijah solido e possente contro il suo, il mescolarsi dei loro respiri e delle loro lingue, il sapore dell’uomo che amava.

Sì, tutto poteva ripartire da zero quel giorno e in quel luogo particolare.

A Davilla Estate, il quartier generale della nuova Strix. La  _loro_  Strix.

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Il pranzo sul patio di Davilla Estate fu delizioso e rilassante, con i domestici che servivano delicate vivande e poi sparivano silenziosamente. Elijah non fece più parola di Mystic Falls e pensò solo a godersi quella giornata speciale con Tristan, mettendo da parte almeno per qualche ora ogni pensiero negativo e preoccupazione.

Dopo aver mangiato, i due esplorarono le bellezze del giardino per poi entrare ad ammirare le stanze, che erano state ricostruite esattamente com’erano, sontuose ed eleganti.

Elijah e Tristan non andarono a vedere la camera da letto, che sarebbe stata ampiamente sfruttata quella notte, ma dedicarono la loro attenzione agli altri saloni e stanze della villa.

“Stavo pensando” disse ad un certo punto Elijah, mentre si trovavano nel salone dove, anni prima, si erano rivisti e sfidati verbalmente, “che la ricostruzione di Davilla Estate non significa solo il ritorno della Strix a New Orleans. Tu che ne pensi, Tristan?”

Il giovane Conte trasalì, non sapeva a cosa volesse riferirsi il suo Sire.

“Ho riflettuto su ciò che hai detto stamani, al fatto che io ho lottato contro la mia discendenza invece di accoglierla. D’ora in poi voglio che sia tutto diverso e voglio che il rinnovamento del nostro legame sia pari al rinnovamento della Strix e di questa dimora.”

“Lo pensi davvero?” domandò Tristan, incredulo. Gli sembrava impossibile che Elijah avesse dato voce ai suoi stessi desideri… quando mai era accaduto prima? Veramente si trattava di un  _nuovo inizio_ anche per loro?

“Certo che lo penso ed è così che voglio che sia” affermò il vampiro Originale, chinandosi a sfiorare le labbra del compagno con un bacio. “Per questo tu sarai a tutti gli effetti il mio compagno anche di fronte alla mia famiglia e proprio così ti presenterò a tutti quando ci recheremo a Mystic Falls. Un tempo mi sarei limitato ad accorrere in soccorso di Hope senza badare alle tue reazioni, ma adesso ti voglio al mio fianco per eliminare la minaccia che incombe sui miei cari perché la cosa riguarda anche te. Tu sei parte della famiglia.”

Tristan fremeva per l’emozione, ma non voleva in alcun modo mostrare a Elijah quanto le sue parole lo avessero colpito.

“E dovrei essere onorato per questa tua decisione? Io non ho bisogno di essere un Mikaelson, io sono un De Martel!” ribatté, ostentando un’aria altezzosa che non ingannò il suo Sire.

“Tu hai sempre desiderato far parte della mia vita e della mia famiglia e non saranno queste tue smorfiette capricciose a imbrogliarmi” sorrise Elijah, catturando la bocca del suo giovane amante in un bacio questa volta più lungo e profondo.

Ma non era finita lì.

“E, a proposito di desideri realizzati, vorrei che tu mi seguissi in una stanza” disse poi.

“Il mio programma prevedeva di raggiungere la camera da letto questa sera” obiettò Tristan.

“Beh, il tuo programma dovrebbe subire una revisione completa se solo avessi intenzione di fare l’amore con te adesso” replicò Elijah, divertito, “ma non era quella la stanza dove volevo portarti. Seguimi e scoprirai di che cosa sto parlando.”

Il vampiro Originale si incamminò lungo un corridoio e Tristan, curioso suo malgrado, lo seguì. I due scesero nel seminterrato della villa e il Conte De Martel si guardò intorno sorpreso.

“Non ho richiesto lavori particolari per questa parte della casa” disse.

“Tu no, infatti questa è una stanza della quale mi sono occupato personalmente, d’accordo con gli architetti” spiegò Elijah.

Aprì una porta e davanti allo sguardo allibito di Tristan si offrì una grande e bellissima palestra per gli addestramenti, completa di ogni attrezzo per allenarsi. Era una versione riveduta e corretta della palestra di Marcel e Tristan non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.

“Ma questa… non c’era una stanza per l’addestramento nella vecchia Davilla Estate” mormorò, non sapendo bene che altro dire.

“Infatti, era una mancanza che ho ritenuto giusto colmare” rispose Elijah. Si tolse la giacca, la depose ripiegata su una sedia e iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Non quello che speri tu, Milord. Ho pensato che, visto che abbiamo una palestra tutta per noi, tanto vale inaugurarla subito. Sei abile con le armi, ma credo che ti manchi un po’ di allenamento nel combattimento corpo a corpo. Allora, sei pronto?”

Elijah aveva pronunciato quelle parole in tono leggero, ma sapeva benissimo cosa questo significasse per Tristan… e anche per lui.

Loro due non si erano mai allenati insieme. Sarebbe stato suo dovere addestrarlo, come suo Sire e Creatore, ma mille anni prima aveva avuto troppa fretta di fuggire con la sua famiglia e, dopo quel primo abbandono, non c’erano state altre occasioni del genere.

Sapeva che Tristan aveva sempre sofferto per quella mancanza, lo aveva sentito ancora più profondamente quando era entrato nella sua mente ed era venuto a conoscenza del sogno nel quale si era immerso durante i terribili mesi di prigionia nelle segrete di villa Mikaelson. Lui non era mai stato un vero maestro per Tristan, non si era comportato come avrebbe dovuto fare, come suo Creatore. Perfino Niklaus era stato in grado di prendersi cura di Marcel, lo aveva salvato quando era un ragazzino, lo aveva educato, addestrato, gli era stato accanto… nonostante i suoi difetti e il suo carattere violento e vendicativo era comunque stato un Sire attento e premuroso per la sua creatura. Lui, invece, aveva abbandonato Tristan…

Elijah sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto restituire a Tristan quello che gli aveva tolto mille anni prima, non avrebbe potuto essere per lui la guida e il mentore che avrebbe desiderato, ma poteva comunque addestrarsi con lui adesso, lì, nella sala di allenamento che aveva appositamente fatto costruire a Davilla Estate. Poteva fare in modo che, anche sotto quell’aspetto, il nuovo quartier generale della Strix rappresentasse l’inizio di qualcosa di bello e grande per loro.

Tristan fissò Elijah a torso nudo e poi, lentamente, iniziò anche lui a spogliarsi per il combattimento, cercando di non mostrare quanto questo inaspettato dono del suo Sire lo rendesse felice.

“Non mi conosci così bene, non sai quanto posso essere pericoloso… ma adesso te lo dimostrerò,  _Monsieur_  Mikaelson!” replicò, con un sorrisetto.

Iniziarono a combattere, girandosi attorno come due fiere, tra assalti, finte e colpi improvvisi. Elijah era più forte fisicamente, ma Tristan era fulmineo e letale, non sarebbe stato facile indovinare il vincitore tra i due. Elijah sferrò un colpo, ma Tristan lo neutralizzò, poi fu la volta del Conte di attaccare, per essere fermato da Elijah… Il tempo trascorreva e i due non se ne accorgevano neppure, dimentichi di tutto il resto, della cena a lume di candela, delle altre stanze ancora da visitare; tutti i loro sensi erano tesi in quel combattimento e una strana sensazione di calore li pervadeva. Era come se, ad ogni mossa, ad ogni finta, scomparissero anni e secoli di rancori, ripicche, di ciò che poteva essere e non era stato. Era come se quell’addestramento li riportasse indietro di mille anni, nella sala d’armi del castello di Marsiglia; come se fossero ritornati, anche se solo per qualche ora, il Creatore che allenava la sua creatura.

Tristan cercò di affondare un colpo più violento, ma Elijah riuscì a bloccargli il braccio e poi lo imprigionò, lo strinse tra le sue braccia, si buttò a terra insieme a lui.

“Questo non è leale” tentò di protestare Tristan, “è così che vuoi insegnarmi,  _nobile Elijah_? Forse sono io che dovrei insegnare qualche mossa a te!”

Ma il combattimento era terminato e adesso si stava trasformando in qualcosa di diverso. Elijah si distese sopra Tristan, iniziando a sfilargli i pantaloni per poi denudarsi. I loro corpi sudati per l’addestramento si avvinghiarono, le mani di Elijah percorsero la pelle vellutata e umida di sudore del giovane Conte, le loro bocche si unirono in un bacio profondo, famelico, intenso. Elijah desiderava soltanto inebriarsi del sapore di Tristan, divorare la sua bocca calda e morbida, le sue labbra piene. Lo baciò fino a restare senza fiato mentre lo accarezzava ovunque, in modo sempre più indecente, poi si seppellì dentro di lui, annegò nel suo corpo, si perse nelle sue carni. Il combattimento era diventato uno stordimento dei sensi mentre entrambi si muovevano, ansimavano, gemevano e la lotta d’amore proseguiva ancora e ancora e ancora. Dimentichi del tempo e dello spazio, Elijah e Tristan lasciarono che i loro corpi si unissero, si cercassero, si dessero piacere per lunghissime ore e solo alla fine, storditi e sfiniti, si arresero al vortice dell’estasi più intensa.

Erano ancora distesi sul pavimento, ansanti. Elijah baciò Tristan sui capelli scarmigliati, sulla fronte, sulle guance rotonde, poi si alzò pian piano, tenendolo tra le braccia e sollevandolo con sé. Non era finita, non voleva che fosse finita. Sempre tenendolo in braccio, prese la sua giacca e lo coprì con essa, poi uscì dalla stanza degli addestramenti per risalire nelle sale della villa; si incamminò per lo scalone che portava ai piani superiori, stringendo tra le braccia il suo piccolo Conte, ed entrò con lui in un lussuoso bagno. Lasciò cadere a terra la giacca, l’unico indumento che ancora li copriva, e portò Tristan con sé sotto la doccia, sotto un getto caldo e benefico che rilassava i muscoli e accarezzava la pelle, ripulendoli dal sudore.

Si lavò e lavò anche Tristan, poi riprese a baciarlo, sul collo, sulle spalle, sul volto, fino ad arrivare nuovamente alle labbra soffici. Senza staccare la bocca dalla sua, spinse Tristan contro la parete della doccia e di nuovo si perse dentro il suo corpo, lentamente e languidamente. Questa volta non ci fu fretta, nessun ardore animalesco ma solo la volontà di fondersi totalmente con Tristan, cancellando ogni confine tra i loro corpi, diventando un solo essere mentre la sera si trasformava in notte e Davilla Estate vegliava sui due amanti.

Più tardi, forse, Elijah e Tristan si sarebbero rammentati della cena a lume di candela e della stanza da letto che li attendevano e ne avrebbero usufruito con immenso piacere. Ma in quel momento nient’altro esisteva: soltanto loro, il loro amore e la consapevolezza che stava avendo inizio qualcosa di nuovo e di speciale, diverso da tutto ciò che c’era stato prima e da tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto essere.

Un nuovo inizio a Davilla Estate.

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
